Disgaea 6 - Dimensional Rift
by Holyquill
Summary: In recent news, NIS japan has some problems to pay their workers, so I wanted to make a story to donate to them. You'll be the judges, if it's in the Disgaea level of stories. So, we have dumb characters, a dubious subtitle, penguins which are the reincarnation of the sinful ones and a mysterious narrative at the start. Everything checks out? Let's go!


**Something happened, and I allowed it to happen.**

**He escaped my custody and now… I can't find words to explain.**

**People that shouldn't be here, are.**

**My friends which aren't here, should be here!**

**It's my fault… I must correct my mistakes!**

**But I first need to understand the rules of **

**the world, place, dimension I'm in.**

BGM: Visual sensation (Disgaea 2)

A young seeming blonde boy with golden eyes carrying a scythe in each hand is walking in a forest and suddenly gets surrounded by 6 prinnies, every one of them spinning like a ballerina.

?: Damn! I don't have time for this!

The boy gets in fighting stance, but arrows hit the prinnies, some fading away and others running away. The archer, covered with a green camouflage hood, jumps from out of the threes and turns to the blonde boy.

?: Oh, thanks! Your name?

Archer: I'm fairly certain you know me.

The archer takes off his hood and a boy with brown hair, slim face and a 3-day stubble beard smiles at the blonde boy.

Archer: How have you been Clok?

Clok: Falk? Why have you appeared just now! I have no food left! What took you so long?

Falk: I was trying to understand this place, its rules and such. And I have a somewhat clear understanding of it, and so do you!

Clok looks at Falk confused. Falk turns around and starts walking, Clok following closely behind.

Falk: Imma give you a brief tutorial on how to fight for yourself!

Clok: What? Is this some kind of game?

Sitcom laughs as the characters make a freeze frame pose to the camera, towards the player/reader.

Clok: So, how does combat works?

Falk: Let us find some subjects so that we can unleash our rage.

Clok and Falk keep walking till they find some stray prinnies picking some apples and playing with their knifes.

Falk: Perfect.

A summoning circle appears and the four prinnies get in a random formation.

Falk: Ok, so you need to remove your units from this spinning doodad here.

The player selects a prinny and deploys it.

Clok: How do we know it's our unit and not theirs?

Falk: Well, you can't select their units, you dingus.

The prinny moves forward a bit.

Falk: Since it's not in attacking range, you should end your turn…

Clok: Ok.

Clok ends the turn, the opponent's prinnies surround his and attack all at once, killing it.

Falk: …defending. I was about to say, while you ended the turn right away.

Clok: Sorry 'bout that! Did we lost him forever?

Falk: No, we can recover him at the city, but that's not the point! Select me!

Falk gets deployed.

Falk: Since I'm a ranged unit, I'll have no problem showering pain from here. But maybe I'll need a meat shield. Go near the nearest prinny!

Clok is deployed and go where Falk says he should go.

Falk: Since I'm already at level 2 with some better equipment, I'm stronger than you, however, if I attack and someone attacks later, their attack becomes stronger! Let's test this.

Falk is set to attack the prinny in front of Clok and Clok is set to attack that same prinny afterwards.

Falk launches an arrow that quickly reaches the prinny's head and afterwards, Clok slashes the prinny with his double-scythed attack, killing it. The turn ends, two prinnies stay near Clok, one behind the other, and the remaining fourth prinny.

The fourth prinny attacked Falk, missing most of the attacks. The 2 prinnies burnt and their portraits were shown near each other. Both screamed dood as they ran in circles around Clok making him fly in the air. When he landed, he fell deep in the earth, making an impact crater, but he jumped out of it still alive.

Clok counterattacked with a critical and killed the prinny.

Falk: Great! This prinny missed me because both his level and his HIT were too small. Let's finish this tutorial and go to the village I'm at.

Clok goes near the prinny near Falk and attacks him from the back, killing him.

Falk: Wow! You're a natural!

Clok: He felt more stabby when I was behind him.


End file.
